I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to punches and, more particularly, to a punch for making a rectangular opening in cinder block.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many homes, and particularly those in southern climates, are constructed from masonry materials and, in particular, from cinder block. Such a concentration is not only relatively inexpensive, but is also quite durable.
One disadvantage of cinder block homes, however, is that it is difficult to install the electric wiring in the walls. In particular, in order to install light switches, electrical outlets and the like, it is necessary to form a rectangular opening in the cinder block which thereafter receives the electrical junction box for the switch, electrical outlet or the like.
It has been the previously known practice to form these rectangular openings in the cinder block by using conventional punches which are used to form the hole into the cinder block by repeatedly breaking small pieces of cinder block from the wall. It is difficult, however, to accurately punch a hole of the required size into the cinder block so that the hole is frequently either too small or too large.
When the hole is too small, conventional punches can be used to enlarge the hole in the cinder block, but this process is time consuming and, therefore, increases the labor cost. Conversely, when the hole is too large, the hole must be partially filled by masonry materials which is not only time consuming, but also expensive in both material and labor costs.
Therefore, even if the hole is formed of the proper size in the cinder block, the process of forming the hole is time consuming and physically tiring for the electrician as well as costly for the owner.